Pokemon MD: Island Locators
by Bluenobody112
Summary: Muddy wakes up in the pokemon world to find that she's now a mudkip. With only the knowlegde of how she was human, she must trust one of the most craziest eevees on the island; Lupe to help her become human again, while stopping the world's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon; Island Locators

Chapter 1

"Come on, we have to hurry!"

"What? What are you so worked up about?"

"There!"

"Isn't that-"

"Look out!"

"Waaaah!"

(-)

A small, fuzzy pokemon could be seen from the docks. It had brown fur, with white fur that would be a bit more fluffy if it wasn't wet. It appeared to be diving into the water, desperately looking for something.

Finally, one of the pigeottos that were guarding the boats yelled, "Someone get that fur ball out of the water before he drowns!"

A few pokemon who heard just glanced at each other, then went on with their business. The pigeotto sighed, before he, too, went on with his job.

The pokemon continued diving, looking for whatever he was looking for, until he resurfaced again and noticed something.

A blue dot was washed up against the rocks, unmoving, just there, nearly getting washed away with the tide.

Curious, he started to swim closer to it, wondering what it was.

The pigeotto back at the docks noticed him going towards the rocks and yelled, "What are you doing, you blasted eevee, you could get hurt!"

The eevee ignored him however, because the closer he got to the dot, the more it looked like another pokemon.

Sighing, the pigeotto took flight, deciding that he needed to drag the eevee out, despite the fact that he had a job to do.

But his much keener vision saw what the eevee did not. On the rocks was a Mudkip, severely hurt, about to get dragged into the ocean. He didn't find this as urgent as getting the eevee out, though. A Mudkip was a water pokemon, hurt or not.

Swooping down, the pigeotto grabbed the eevee around the torso with his claws.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let go!" the eevee protested.

"It's just a mudkip, kid, let's go," the pigeotto said.

"Aw, Cloudbearer, you're no fun! And it's on the rocks, it could be hurt!"

"It is hurt. I'll go get it later, after I bring you back to the dock. You know, if you want to be in the water all the time then get a water stone and evolve into a vaporeon," Cloudbearer grunted.

"…It's hurt…? You left it there, hurt, when I was fine? What's wrong with you!" the eevee growled.

They arrived at the dock and Cloudbearer carelessly dropped the eevee onto the rotting wood. He growled as he slapped onto the rough surface, but didn't say anything as Cloudbearer spread his wings to take off again.

"Lupe, for once in your life, stay here so I can bring the mudkip back."

"Well, this is the only time I've waited for a pokemon to be brought back."

The bird glared over it's shoulder at Lupe, before taking off into the air again to retrieve yet another pokemon.

(-)

The mudkip winced as she felt something grab her torso and lift her up. Her stomach felt raw along with the rest of her body and she struggled to remember what happened to her. She also couldn't recall her name, nor anything else that would help identify her.

She heard flapping of wings, for each flap, a new wave of pain shot through her until she finally passed out again from the pain.

(-)

Reawakening, she could hear a plethora of sound coming from all around her. It started to make her head pound, and she tried to desperately tune it out to go back to sleep, but no such thing happened.

Instead, a young male's voice asked, "Leave her alone, the mudkip's pretty torn up."

'Mudkip? What are they talking about?' she thought, slowly opening her eyes.

"Shh, she's waking up."

Forcing her eyes to fully open, she found that the noise wasn't from a group of people, in fact, she realized that it was probably hardly anything, it was just a nurse Chansey, an eevee, and a pigeotto.

She was suddenly fully awake. Jumping up, she backed away from the pokemon that were far to large to be normal.

The Chansey was a ways away from her to notice her behavior, but the eevee and pigeotto weren't.

"Hey, we won't hurt you. Just tell us what happened," the pigeotto said soothingly.

This only succeeded in freaking out the mudkip further.

'I can understand what they're saying! That can't be normal,' she thought urgently.

"Hey, Cloudbearer, I think this mudkip hit her head pretty hard on the rocks," the eevee said not so subtly.

The pigeotto waked it with its wing, before hissing, "Don't be rude! For all we know she could have been attacked!"

"But she's still acting weird. It's like she's never seen pokemon before," the eevee whispered back.

'Not pokemon that were so big and could talk,' she thought to herself.

"Plus, she was KO'd on the rocks earlier, and she could've just swam out. She is a mudkip."

"Wh-what!"

The two pokemon looked back at her startled.

"I-I'm a-! No, that can't be right! I'm a human!" the mudkip cried.

"See, she obviously hit her head. She's claiming she's human now," the eevee insisted.

The pigeotto tilted his head thoughtful. "Not so, Lupe. There have been rumors of two pokemon that were humans. Although whether it's true or not is doubtful," pigeotto mused.

"You're crazy old man," the eevee muttered.

"I'm not old! I'm only a few years older than you!" Cloudbearer protested.

Meanwhile, mudkip had already stopped paying attention to them and was pacing on the mat she had been sleeping on.

'This can't be right. This can't be. I…it's true I don't remember anything, not even my name, but I know I was human. There's no way,' mudkip thought to herself.

Mudkip glanced down at her feet, then twisted her head around as far as she could and found that she had a) stubby blue feet and b) a long, fin like tail behind her.

"…Hey…kook, what's your name?"

Mudkip turned towards the other two pokemon, managing to hear the question and frowned.

"I…I don't remember. Honestly, the only thing I remember was being human," the mudkip whispered the last part scared of what the two pokemon would think. They were already worked up about the fact that she was human, which they didn't believe.

"You don't remember? A pokemon, with amnesia that claims to be a human. Am I the only one that sees something wrong with this picture? Anyways, I'm Lupe," the eevee introduced.

"I'm Cloudbearer. I'm sorry about Lupe, he's like this with everybody so please don't take any offense to this." the pigeotto said quickly.

"No, it's fine. I kind of understand. It's hard to believe that a human could turn into a pokemon and vice versa but…" mudkip trailed off.

"…Well, you're going to need a name. There are tons of mudkips here so we can't say mudkip," Lupe stated.

"Well…"mudkip tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I know! How about Muddy!"

Cloudbearer winced. "That's terribly uncreative, Lupe."

"Exactly. So uncreative that no mudkip will have the same name! It's brilliant!" Lupe exclaimed.

"Lupe…leave the confused mudkip alone. She can name herself later," Cloudbearer told the eevee.

"But she has no problem with it! Right?" Lupe turned back towards the mudkip.

"Actua-" she began but Lupe cut her off.

"See, Muddy's fine with it!"

"She didn't even-"

Cloudbearer was quickly cut off by someone scurrying through the small doors of the clinic the three were at.

"Cloudbearer! There you are! A ralts, I think it's name is Prance, is dangling from a gap in the cliffs!" The new comer exclaimed.

The two pokemon were suddenly alert, all humor was erased from Lupe's face.

"Were?" Lupe asked seriously.

The pokemon shook it's head, it's cream and blue ears swaying slightly. "On the left side, in the circular area of the cliffs."

Lupe made a movement to leave, but Cloudbearer cut him off. "No. Stay with-uh…Muddy, I'll handle it."

"But-"

A glare from Cloudbearer quickly shut Lupe up and Cloudbearer left, leaving the three pokemon, minus the nurse, staring at the door he had just left, surprised, while one was rather angry, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I was playing MD: Explorers of Darkness again, finished it, cried because Celebi and Grovyle are still gone, then wished there was a third game. But since there isn't, I wrote this fanfic instead. I don't have the guild members planned out yet so, feel free to suggest any characters if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The waves crashed angrily against the shore, a storm brewing above it. The pokemon scattered, as a murderous roar crashed throughout the area.

The island seemed to be coming apart, slowly being claimed by the water, as two pokemon fought, one in the raging ocean, and the other on the breaking land.

(-)

The bird pokemon was switched for an electric pokemon, a Minum named Spark, with an angry eevee and a mudkip who was on the verge of being deemed insane by the eevee.

Spark, sadly, had no clue what to do or what was going on with the mudkip, and only knew why the eevee was angry.

"Lupe? If you want to help so bad why don't you just-" Spark began but Lupe quickly cut her off.

"Who would join with me? Everyone says I'm too reckless, that's why no one wants to form an Island Exploration Team with me," Lupe growled.

"What's an Island Exploration Team?" Muddy asked.

Lupe slowly turned towards Muddy, a plan forming in his head.

(-)

A pigeotto carefully set down a ralts, unlike what the bird had done to a certain eevee, and quickly checked for any wounds.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just, I noticed something weird earlier and went on the edge of the cliff to see what it was. I guess I'm still as klutzy as ever," the ralts said sheepishly.

"It's fine, what did you see?"

Glancing out towards the sea, the ralts said seriously, "Nothing good."

(-)

"And that's what an Island Exploration Team is," Lupe concluded.

"That sounds so cool! I'd love to discover new islands, but I need to figure out what happened first," Muddy exclaimed as she glanced down at her feet to see if they were still blue.

Hiding a smirk, the eevee added, "They also find islands with lost secrets on them. Maybe one of them tells about yours."

Spark sighed, glancing at the poor mudkip who was about to be caught in Lupe's snare.

"Whatever you need to figure out, it's not worth it if you have to pair up with him," she told Muddy.

"Really? What about how all the pokemon are scared about you because you're an electric type? If you joined up with me, you could help stop all that," Lupe countered.

As much as she hated to admit it, Spark was considering it in her mind. Most pokemon in town were flying or water, with the other types occasionally mixed in, so everyone kept away from her. If she was an island locater she would be respected a bit more and less of the pokemon would feel afraid when they're around her.

On the other side, Muddy was also thinking about it. It was true, she probably had a better chance to find out what happened to her if she could go and explore. Plus, she was so confused at the moment that maybe teaming up with this odd eevee could help her.

"I'm in. It couldn't hurt at the moment," Muddy told Lupe.

Spark felt like slapping the mudkip, and herself. Obviously Muddy didn't know about the dangers of being with the eevee, while she did and had still been considering it.

Sighing, Spark knew that she couldn't allow her to handle Lupe all by herself, so she found herself saying, "I'm in, too. I'm tired of everyone being scared of me."

The look Lupe had on his face was all Spark needed to know, and all she needed to regret her decision, but she wasn't just about to back out, mainly because she was too stuborn not to.

"Yes! Let's go to the guild to sign up! That'll show them…," Lupe added the last part in a whisper although Spark managed to hear it.

"Great, I'm with the best trouble magnet of the centaury," Spark grumbled to herself about to follow Lupe when the Chansey spoke up.

"It's a bit late, so the guild would probably be closed for new recruits now, plus I'd think it'd be best for Muddy to stay here for the night," she sang before going back to work.

"What!" came three astonished voices.

The three glanced at each other, Lupe depressed, Spark hiding a relieved grin, and Muddy only frowning. For her, another day meant the longer she had to wait for her answers and personally, she'd like them as soon as possible.

Sighing, Lupe grumbled, "I'll go find Cloudbearer and tell him."

He turned around and headed out the opening towards the beach where Cloudbearer had took off to.

Spark turned around to face Muddy as Lupe's tail disappeared around the bend.

"So…what's you're story? I mean, who's crazy enough to team up with Lupe unless you don't know the guy?" Spark asked.

Muddy smiled sheepishly at the Minum. "It's a very unbelievable story…"

(-)

Lupe stormed down the streets, the depression gone now setting into anger. The poor eevee was suffering from a minor case of bipolar-ness.

He had gone from depressed, to happy, to mad, back to depressed, right back to mad. Yep, just a minor case.

"I can't believe this, first Cloudbearer says I can't go with him, then Nurse Chansey says I have to wait another da-"

"Came back here you thief!" yelled a very angry poliwhirl after a stressed looking Shuppet.

"A thing, I did not do!" the Shuppet yelled switching it's words around from her nerves.

"A thing, you did!" the poliwhirl mocked still glowering at her.

Lupe knew that Shuppet, or, at least somewhat knew her. He'd seen her around the town and had heard that she was the first people suspected when something bad happened.

In a flash of brown fur and random bravery from understanding her postion, Lupe jumped between the two pokemon.

"Back off Mr. I-can-give-you-a-headache-if-you-look-at-my-stomach," he growled at the shop owner.

"So the cursed fur ball of trouble has decided to defend a thief, eh? You really are trouble," the poliwhirl sneered.

"Do you have proof," Lupe sneered right back.

"…"

"Didn't think so."

Lupe turned to glance at the Shuppet and noticed it's badge. It was a rich silver color, though with the sun hitting it, was a blinding light.

"And if you want a reason why it might not be her is that she's an Island Locater," Lupe added staring in admiration at the silver badge.

The badge had a hole in the middle, which meant that she hadn't fully completed her training, but was nearly there which was what the silver color meant. All she needed was to be given a gold badge and she'd be able to graduate.

"Th-that's-" the poliwhirl started but cut himself off.

"Fine, she's off the hook…_for now_," the poliwhirl growled before turning around and stalking off.

"Thank you Lupe! I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen to me. Maybe it's because I'm a Shuppet. Anyways, my name is Shall," the Shuppet said gratefully.

"H-how did you know my name…? You heard the rumors didn't you?" Lupe mumbled dully allowing his head to fall gloomily.

"Yeah, I have. But it's fine. We're both considered trouble makers, right?" Shall comforted.

"I guess…"

"Shall!"

"Lupe!"

The two pokemon turned towards the voices. One was Cloudbearer and the other was a small ralts with a scar on it's left leg with a bag slung around its left shoulder.

"What did I tell you about running off you dang fur ball!" Cloudbearer scolded pecking at Lupe's head in punishment.

"Ow! Sorry!" Lupe protested jumping out of the pigeottos reach.

"But I wanted to tell you that I've managed to get Muddy and Spark to join up with me to be Island Locators!" Lupe explained.

That's not an excu- Wait, what?" Cloudbearer stared at the eevee with a blank face while inside he nearly went into shock.

"Yeah, I mean, if she was right about being human and all, maybe we could find the reason and turn her back," Lupe explained.

The other two pokemon beside them turned around to look at them, startled.

"Did you say human?" Shall asked.

"No way! That's not possible, I haven't seen one around," the ralts told his partner.

The other two pokemon froze, Cloudbearer starting to go into something so bad it couldn't be defined as shock anymore, as he realized what Lupe had just freely said.

"Lupe…"

"Yes?"

"Your one of the most idiotic, crazy, suicidal, fur balls I've ever meant, but saying that out loud has just confirmed how much of an idiot you truly are," Cloudbearer hissed to the eevee.

"…I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the late update, it's nearly winter V.K so school is assigning as much work as possible before we go off, so I haven't been on the computer for anything but work. Also, thanks for the reviews and telling me what sounds akwards and needs work. I really appreciate it .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a bit of debating inside her head, Muddy decided against telling Spark. She was already wondering whether she would regret telling Cloudbearer and Lupe; Lupe especially.

With a shake of her head, Muddy only said, "Like I said, you wouldn't believe me."

She hardly believed it herself, the idea of all this being some strange dream was still floating around inside her head, part of her hoping it was true.

Spark shot Muddy a skeptical look, almost as if to say 'I know you're hiding something important' before turning away, to look at the door.

Underneath the cloth, bright orange light spilled through, signaling sunset. Lupe and Cloudbearer hadn't come back, making Muddy wonder if they had retired for the night. By the looks of it, Nurse Chansey was about to tell Spark to leave, too.

"Perhaps you should go, it's getting dark. I'm sure Nurse Chansey is about to kick you out too," Muddy said quietly, almost as if she read Spark's mind.

"Yeah, you're right," the minum sighed, "Hopefully I'll be able to evade Lupe tomorrow. I don't know why I agreed to helping him."

Muddy watched as Spark disappeared through the cloth, out into the waning day. Shooting a nervous look at nothing in particular, she attempted to go back to the middle of the hay known as her temporary bed.

Now that the shock had faded, it was much harder to move about, although she couldn't remember much about walking when she was human, her body did, making her want to walk on two legs. It was also hard to move all four legs in unison, making the four steps to the middle wobble, like an infant.

Collapsing onto the bed, Muddy rolled onto her side, finding it more comfortable then laying on her feet, and stared at the wall. Looking at the rough, clay walls, she tried to tell herself that when she closed her eyes and opened them again, she'd be human again, with all her memories in tact.

Even as she said this, though, a part of her new that this was all very real.

(._.")

Lupe walked side by side with Cloudbearer, who had surprisingly not pecked his head off after he had blurted out that Muddy was a human. Despite the fact he didn't believe it, he still thought that was one of the few things that needed to be left unspoken.

Thinking back on it, he was sure the only reason he had escaped Cloudbearer's wrath was by quickly making his best confused face and tekking the Island Locator Team that he had said 'crew man' instead of 'human'. They didn't sound exactly the same, but it was close enough on all of their standards.

The two walked in silence down the old, dirt path leading towards the edge of town. Pokemon were closing up shop, the lights they had lit being snuffed out as they retreated to the back of their home. In the background was a splash of orange and yellow representing the sunset, a few bird pokemon flying into the forest were they live.

The scene reminded Lupe of something, "Shouldn't you being flying back to your house in the woods?"

Following the dirt road past the town was a short distance of fields that led to the forest. A majority of the trees there held an overwhelming amount of berries, making it the home of most bird, including Cloudbearer.

"Depends, are you going to do anything else idiotic today?" Cloudbearer asked pointedly.

"Idiotic? Everything I do is pure genius," the Eevee grinned slightly, "But, yeah. For some reason today made me really tired. I guess it's because so much happened today."

"If you actually manage to become a Locator Team you're going to be dead in a few days," Cloudbearer muttered.

Lupe's eyes shined. "I can't wait! Even if it IS with mudkip who claims to be human is in my team, this is going to be awesome!"

The image of the small mudkip flashed through Cloudbearer's mind. The fact that she was found washed up against the rocks was strange, making want to believe what she claimed, that she had mysteriously turned human, especially with how she had stood on her legs earlier, awkwardly, as if she had never been on four legs before.

Spreading his wings, Cloudbearer said, "Good luck. We'll all be placing bets on when you'll quit at the crew man's tree." With that he flapped his wings and started to fly away with an angry Lupe yelling after him he wouldn't quit for anything, before turning back and heading home.

(._.")

The sun was high in the sky by the time Lupe had determinedly found Spark and dragged her back to the clinic to retrieve Muddy. Atop his head, right below his eyes, were a pair of goggles.

Spark had shot him one look, before rolling her eyes. She had worn them once, and the way they managed to scratch her skin despite her fur had irritated her. Lupe could look the part, but there was no way she was about to.

Heading inside the old clinic, Muddy stood by Nurse Chansey, who was inspecting her for any remaining scratches, while Muddy ate an apple.

Spark couldn't help but notice the awkwardness in the stance, the way she stood, feet strangely placed, the way she ducked her head, as if she was used to slightly longer neck.

"Are you ready Muddy?" Lupe beamed at Muddy as she looked up. They fixated on the goggles he wore, and she probably would have raised an eyebrow if she had one.

"Yeah, let me just finish eating my apple," she replied, taking another bite.

Nurse Chansey stepped back, satisfied. "Good, yesterday didn't leave you too damaged. I presume that you losing conscience was from something along the lines of shock.

Lupe and Muddy both exchanged a glance at that, one wondering if the other believed her, and the other starting to become just a little less skeptical about all this.

With one last bite, Muddy thanked Chansey, and headed towards the duo, ready to become a Locator Team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you mean it's been six months since I updated? It's only been six days /shot. Sorry about that, you're allowed to go off on me about that. (Plus I didn't really like this chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The guild was hugging part of the cliff, the back part dipped into the ocean. The building looked like it was made from smoothed out red coral, with dried seaweed serving as the door.

The trio walked on the large rocks that served as the pathway to the guild. The rocks' white-gray surface was surprising dry considering it was right by the ocean, but it allowed pokemon, like rock types, to easily cross the area.

Lupe was already at the entrance, bouncing slightly as he waited for Muddy and Spark to arrive there with him. Muddy was getting much more comfortable with her new body, but was still having problems, while Spark just wanted to stay away from the place for as long as possible. Maybe if she believed strong enough she'd wake up and this would turn out to be just some crazy nightmare, or so she told herself.

Just as the two arrived at the door, someone came out. A krabby, about has large as it's evolved form, kingler, and had an annoyed look on its face as he looked at Lupe. Even guild members had heard about him.

"Need something?" the krabby half asked, half growled.

"Well, someone's crabby," Lupe mumbled.

The krabby wasn't very amused.

Seeing this, Muddy quickly intervened, "We're here to form an Island Locator Team."

This seemed to startle the large pokemon in front of them.

Looking at Muddy, then at Spark, he wondered if the eevee had somehow learned confusion, then said, "Um…okay. Right this way."

The three followed the krabby inside. Spark could here him grumble about how Lupe had formed a team and couldn't help but wonder herself. She was usually against the fur ball, too.

"My name's Sandshell, I'm the headmasters right hand man," the krabby told the other pokemon.

Muddy would of raised an eyebrow if she had one.

"He doesn't look like a man at all," Lupe grumbled to himself while Spark and Muddy quietly agreed with silent amusement.

It wasn't very long before they entered a room. It had pokemon all over, looking at the boards they had up. Some of the pokemon were in the water that was flooding in at the sides of the room, while others were on the smooth floor provided. The boards were hanging over the water in a way that allowed everyone to be able to access it.

The trio was a bit stunned by everything, and stood there in awe for a moment.

Sandshell huffed impatiently. "Well, we don't have all day!"

The three pokemon all turned, half sheepishly, towards him, who was pointing one claw towards a door they hadn't noticed.

Like the front, the opening had seaweed hanging over it acting like a door. It appeared from the outside as if the room went into water, as the rocks that hid it also dipped into it.

Sandshell moved forward, not looking back to see if they were following, which they did immediately.

At the door, Sandshell called, "Headmaster, we have some kids who are looking to form an Island Locator group."

Lupe held back a growl at the humor in the krabby's voice, mainly because he had never managed to get this far to being an Island Locator, and didn't feel like blowing it now.

"Come in," a smooth, female voice answered sounding much more calm and collected than Sandshell.

As Muddy walked in, she was surprised to see that the floor did sink into the water, although it made sense once she saw the headmaster.

She was a rather large lanturn, her eyes watchful, her body slim and sleek as she floated in the water watching the newcomers.

The first thing she said was, "That's an odd group."

Muddy looked at Spark and Lupe, realizing that that was true. Spark was an electric type, while Muddy herself was a water type. Throw in an eevee that could transform into any type he wanted, who was also the town's famous trouble maker, along with the fact that they were still considered 'kids' and they could be considered an 'odd' group.

"What are you're names?" the headmaster asked.

Lupe quickly stepped forward, eagerly introducing himself.

"I'm Lupe," he motioned towards the others, "and that's Spark and Muddy."

The other two cautiously stepped forward alongside with Lupe.

Lanturn shot Lupe a slightly skeptical look. "Oh, so you're that eevee that everyone talks about. It's nice to meet you all."

Lupe's confident expression turned into a sheepish one as Lanturn spoke. He'd been hoping that she hadn't known a thing.

The trio became slightly uncomfortable as the headmaster examined them closely.

It felt like hours before she said, "Are you sure?"

Spark looked like she was ready to say, 'Not in a million years or more,' but Lupe beat her to it with a, "Would we be here if we weren't?"

"So be it. What will your team be named?"

Sandshell looked like he was having a stroke at that. "But they're children! How could they possible manage to be Island Locators? The y wouldn't last a day!"

Lanturn shot Sandshell a sharp look that shut him up, then looked back at the other pokemon.

"Your name?"

"Team Lupe!"

"Wha-?" both Muddy and Spark exclaimed at the same time.

Chuckling softly, Lanturn said, "How about a name you'll all approve of?"

"Yes, please," Spark told the eevee dryly who only made a motion equivalent to a shrug.

"I thought anyone would approve of that name."

"Get over yourself," Spark mumbled to herself which Lupe pointedly ignored.

Muddy, however was in deep thought.

'A name that'll fit all of us…hmm. An odd group…'

Interrupting the two's bickering, Muddy asked, "How about Team Harmony?"

Spark blinked, then looked at Muddy for a moment. "I like it."

"Did you do that in hopes that me and Spark won't argue anymore?" Lupe asked dryly.

Muddy chuckled. "Well, it doesn't exactly suit us yet, but look at us. We're a bunch of different types of pokemon. So it kind of fits, don't you think?"

Spark nodded. "Definitely."

"It sounds too feminine."

"I'm surprised you even have that word in your vocabulary."

Lupe glowered at Spark before sighing. "Fine, it's not as great as Team Lupe, but we can go with it."

Muddy turned towards Lanturn satisfied. "Our name is Team Harmony."

No one noticed it, but Lanturn nearly smiled.

(XP)

"And this is where you'll be sleeping tonight," Sandshell told Spark and Muddy.

Lupe had the room next to them, since he was a guy and it was required for a group's members to stay as close as possible.

The rooms had been in another hallway that branched off that they hadn't noticed in all the ruckus. When they had left, the place had been slightly cleared out, and they were now able to see all of the things they'd missed. Like the four tunnels, for example, that lead to rooms.

"Oh yes, this was to be given to that fur ball, but since I forgot, I'll give it to you," Sandshell suddenly told Muddy, handing her a bag.

She blinked startled as he said, "Good night. We have a quick meeting in the morning and a wake up call. Be ready," then promptly left.

Spark walked over to Muddy. "What is it-Hey! It's an explorer kit!"

Seeing her partners confused look, Spark started to explain. "It's for new explorers. They're given not only to Island Locators, but to Exploration Teams and Rescue Teams, too."

Opening it, Muddy found a bag, a bronze badge that reminded her of a pokeball, a few berries, and a map.

"That's our Locator badge. It shows how strong we are as a team, and how many missions we've done," Spark said pointing at the bronze badge, "The map is a wonder map. The places we've never been to are shrouded by clouds, and part only when we've gone there."

"How?" Muddy questioned slightly confused.

Spark laughed. "That's the wonder part. And the berries are to help us on our first mission."

Muddy stared at the map in awe, before yawning suddenly. She hadn't even realized that she was tired.

"We should go to sleep now. We're going to have a long day tomorrow, I can feel it," she told Spark.

They both agreed and curled up on their new soft beds of hay, both excited at what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They're finally in the guild! Whether it's because I dragged things out or because my chapters are short, I don't know...Thanks for reading so far**


End file.
